Fallout boy
by Mrs. OrlandoBlooms
Summary: yeah! pretty messed but i was listening to a little less 16 candles... any ways the idea is that sango's best friend and band mate like her but she only sees him as a friend, and not to mention her luck in getting a boyfriend the Jock o boy what fun!
1. Bethamphetamine

**.Let's go to St. Mathias!**

Sango walked out the door of her house, ready for a new year at school. But this year it was a new school! Her mom's shop had moved locations and was now located down town. It was now closer to St. Mathias than B.M(Bishop Mack).her mom wanted her to go to St. Mathias not just because it was closer but because B.M was recently in the paper for a drug scandal. Apparently cocaine was being sold and because of that there was an increase in violence. Sango was never apart of that but any parent would be worried, especially Sango's father. To him Sango was still his little bunny rabbit(bugs bunny episode) he still called her George when he talked to her. So now she had to go to St. Mathias

"Mom! Hurry up we're gonna be late!", said Sango._'plus I can't stand waiting outside in this damn skirt!' _Her cousin, Tsuna, used to go to this school, so she got her old uniform.

It was a nicely kept white golf shirt with a burgundy pleaded skirt and a rosary. Sadly her cousin hemmed the skirt to be a little above the knee.

Her brother emerged out the door with his eyes glued to his Ninetendo DS .Their mother came out soon after .

"Sorry, sweetheart" , she said scurrying into the car. Sango fell into the passenger seat and slammed the door.

She didn't care about going to a new school, in fact she felt it to be a chance to start a new.

Last year she had many friends and good grades. But it was just a covering to her.one girl, Yura, had a grudge against her because she made the volley-ball team! It had made them bitter enemies over everything. Sango didn't like her little fights it was so futile.

One day she was walking by Yura grabbed her blouse and ripped it and her skirt off her body. Sango was left in her undergarments to face the whole school. Then ,to make matters worse Yura's boyfriend, Naraku ,snapped pictures of her .she punched him in the face and ran to the girls washroom to release her feelings.

Sango shook off the memory. This year would be different. She promised herself that she wouldn't let anyone mess with her! Ever!

"well, bye dear, I'll see you later." Said her mother preparing to show her affection for her only daughter with a big red kiss mark.( lol my granny does that !)

"Mother, please ! Save it for Kohaku", said Sango, "That way he can say he actually got kissed by an older girl!" she loved seeing his reaction.

"Shut up, I'm not the one with the red lipstick on my cheek… Curlyfry!" He snickered jumping out of the car, incase of his sister own "loving " way.

Sango jumped out to attack, then remembered she did have a gross shade of red on her cheek. She immediately covered the place with the lipstick stain and made sure no one was looking at her.

"Hi! Welcome to St. Mathias, home of the magnificent MANTIS!" Said the overly cheery teen.

Sango decided to walk away. Slowly. Before the girl did something crazy like hug her.

She suddenly jumped from the quick feeling of two fingers poking her waist. She turned around to see her cousin. Standing behind with the males version of the school uniform, with some unique trait added to it to fit his own creative needs to express himself.

"Jakotsu!" she jumped at her cousin, knocking him to the ground and planting a big kiss on his cheek.

"Nice, but your not my type, ya red-neck!" he said pushing her off him and wipping off the dirt.

"So how's the band coming?" Sango asked. She knew from previous conversations that Jakotsu was trying to start a band with some friends of his.

"AUGH! We need A replacement!" Jakotsu stated overly dramatic. Jakotsu only spoke the absolute truth. This guy must be really bad.

An idea crept into Sango's mind. She had learned how to play quite a few instruments. She had learned guitar, drums, and keyboard. Her cousin just couldn't refuse. She smiled inwardly to herself. This would be perfect.

"Are you okay?" he asked a little worried by her silence. He waved his hand in front of her face.

She shook out of her daze to face her cousin." Huh…Yeah, I heard you." She said

"Um…I didn't say anything." He said in a confused manner. He often wondered how much sleep she gets, obviously not enough, since she always was day-dreaming.

The bell rang for classes to begin. Sango and her cousin departed to go to their home rooms. Sango walked up the stairs to wards her new locker. Locker number 1432. As she neared her locker, she noticed a guy in front of it. ' he's mistaken that's my locker.' She walked up to him. She tapped his shoulder ,since he was obviously was listening to his mp3.

" Um… I think that's my locker." She said trying to sound as sweet as possible.

He scanned her from toe to head. He didn't like some nerd asking or telling to do something he clearly didn't want to do. to his shock it wasn't a nerd, but a girl. She was quite different from most girls he'd see around here. She had her hair in a pony-tail, not pig-tails. She wasn't wearing loads of makeup, and she wasn't wearing docks. But instead to his amazement the same shoe brand as himself, Vans!

"O.k what locker are you?" he asked trying to be polite.

" 1432." She said

Well the locker he had was 1433, and all the odd number lockers were over the even number ones. She was only somewhat right about her locker. Her's was underneath his own.

"Um..." he pointed to the locker underneath his own," that's your locker."

She blushed at her stupidity. seeing that this was the first person she had met and already she made a fool of herself.

" Oh...sorry, it's my first day so-"

"Really, I can show you around, you can hang with me and my friend Jakotsu." He said hoping she would say yes. She didn't seem like that much of a _cheerleader,_ besides she was kinda cute. "What class do you have next?"

"um...music, I think" said Sango."

"Same." he laughed at this weird commonality." I'll walk you there, you know if ya want."

"Sure, eh, what's your name?"

"Bankotsu"

"Sango"

The two walked to class talking about what ever came to mind. They spoke of sports, parents, teachers, and most of all music. It seemed they both like the same music.

"So any faourite bands" Sango asked hoping they'd have something in common.

"Um... I'd have to go with Panic! At the disco-" he was cut off by a loud sreek let out by Sango.

"Oh my God! Same." She said ,her voice filled with joy and amazement. "Look" She began to unbutton her top. this made Bankotsu blush. _'Is she_ _gonna** flash** me? I mean it would be alright but..'_ He turned his head to see her open her blouse to show a concert shirt of Panic!At The Disco.

"Do you listen to some of their stuff?" He already knew the anwser but her reaction would probably be a good one.

"OK!" she grabbed the ear-phone and he turned up the volume to it's normal rate.

The rest of the way they spent listening to music, a few lyric were said and walking. Once they got to class they took their seat and Sango prepared to meet her new victim...Er.I mean teacher.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------YEAH! this is pretty lame but hey i tryed my best:P

r&r plz and thank yous oh and if u don't know what 2 say tell be about the BORAT movie if ya saw it!


	2. Stupid Miroku

**Chapter 2**

After school, Sango waited outside for her cousin Jakotsu. Since she didn't know to many people she thought it would be safe to walk with her family, and maybe sneak her way into the band. Maybe. She act casual about it all and "co-incidentally" walked into him. He was with his friends or maybe if she were lucky, his band mates. Among them were:

Renkotsu, he was so… freaky. He was in her English class and was so awesome he knew a lot about old liturature ,metaphors , and famous authors. He had shaved off his hair and wore black eye- liner. With-out being mean to his type of character he was "hard-core". He didn't like indie, or punk, but he liked screamo, and goth. He was somewhat a loner. She tried talking to him once but she felt he didn't like her that much.

Suikotsu, he was probably the one she admired the most. He was very well-out-spoken. He was in her History class. He wasn't as smart as Renkotsu but he was very good at working with others. He was so sweet. Of course he never went around hugging people and all like some hippie but he had a sponser child in Africa. Sango knew this because in his binder was a picture of a little girl and over it said "thank-you for adopting Jenny".

And Bankotsu. He was pretty funny. Well maybe not funny but..ummm. Rebelious! He was in her Human science class. It was pretty funny how he could so easily get under the teachers skin. He wore his hair in a braid and always wore headphones.

She walked to wards them and greeted them. They seemed not too offended by her coming to walk with them. Renkotsu seemed somewhat offended but he's always that way she guessed.

"Hey guys!" she said smiling.

They ignored her, so she decided she'd just listen.she saw that Bankotsu was listening to some music on his mp3. she was pretty bored. She grabbed one of the headphone and placed it in her ear. The guys looked at her. They seemed suspicious of how she was acting. Suikotsu broke the silence. As Sango took the mp3 out of Bankotsu's hand started searching out songs. She was in her own little world.

" Is that your girlfriend?" he was a little surprised.

Before he could answer Renkotsu replied.

"NOT REALLY, I SAW HER JUMP Jakotsu."he stated. Everyone looked at her. Bankotsu eyes popped out of his head. He looked at Jakotsu who literally went pale!

Sango took out the headphone when she noticed them staring.

"What" she said a little confused.

"Don't act innocent, I saw you!" Renkotsu spat.

"where?" she loved annoying Goths.

"ON Jakotsu!" he looked like he was about to explode. She burst out laughing.

"He's my cousin", she hardly made out through the laughter. Bankotsu felt very awkward. "And I didn't jump him, I tackled him."

Everyone laughed at Renkotsu's stupidity. But Renkotsu wouldn't let her win.

"why are you hanging with us? " he said , quite bluntly, " You should be with the girls, doing each others hair, and talking 'bout boys"

"Jealous" She spat back, glaring into his dark eyes. The others were a little shocked by her change in attitude. "Not all girls talk about boy, and if they did," she seemed to smirk at Renkotsu, "it wouldn't be you." He glared furiously At her, then at his band mates, for support.

They were still laughing. His friends were choosing her over him. It made sense that Jakotsu would, seeing that she was his cousin, but the others, Bankotsu and Suikotsu should be on his side. He decided he'd let it slid, for now.His house was coming up. He finally get a break from this girls ignorance.

Sango was happy to see him leave. Now that she felt she had gained their trust she could bring up the band.

"So, how you guys doing with finding a new member?" she looked at Bankotsu, who seemed to smirk and turn to Suikotsu.

"Well, not as good as we've hoped." Suikotsu evplained.

"what do you mean?" she asked trying to sound suprized and worried. Suikotsu was about to explain, but Bankotsu inturupted.

"We can't find anyone that can _really_ play guitar."

Sango was ready to explode with excitement. Jakotsu was first to notice this.

"Do you know anybody?" he asked. The other turned their attention to her. She seemed like she was about to declare a new era. They were a little excited to hear what she had to say.

"Well actually, I can play guitar." She said waiting for their response. They seemed pretty suspicious. They started talking amongst themselves in whisper. Then Jakotsu turned to her.

He let out a sigh. "Bring your guitar and a duotang to Bankotsu's house ."

She looked confused. Suikotsu explained to her that Bankotsu played the drums and that his basement was sound-proof. His parents wouldn't mind.

* * *

Sango walked to Bankotsu's house with her guitar, duotang, amp, and Jakotsu. He was going to tell her what to do, and what songs to play. She wasn't in the band yet but they wanted to test her.

Once they got to the door a petite woman came out. She had short curly hair and bony cheek. Her eyes were the very same as her son's. as soon as she saw sango, a smile spread across her thin lips.

"Hello! You must be Sango, I'm Bankotsu's mom."

"Hello Mrs.Ogata ." Sango put her hand out to shake hands, but the woman refused.

"nonsense!," she grabbed sango into a hug, "you can call me Dai, or mom" she let out a little laugh. Bankotsu and Suikotsu came out.

"Mom! Come on let her go, we gotta practice!" he was obviously annoyed with his mom's antics. She let go of Sango.

Sango walked towards the door. As soon as she entered the house, she heard a loud thumping coming towards her. A giant, monstrous came towards her. It's giant paws stomped up the carpet. It's mouth drenched with slobber! Sango's eyes widened as the monster drew nearer.

Bankotsu suddenly swooped his arm under the dog's chest. The dog flipped over and walked into the wall.

"Just pet her and she leave." He said wrapping his arms around the retriever. She put her hands out and scratched its chest. The dog seemed to enjoy it because it's leg then began to thump on the ground.

"She's sweet." Jakotsu explained.

Renkotsu enetered the room with his arms crossed over his chest. "Well are we gonna see if she has any talent, or play with Stupid?"

Bankotsu got up off the ground then helped up Sango. "Come on." She saw his infamous smirk cross his face again.

The others walked ahead to the basement. Sango walked with Bankotsu. She stroked the band of her guitar case for support as she walked down the steps to the basement.

The basement was pretty simple. It was boarded with wood, like the seventy's style. It had been carpeted with a green wool rug. There was hardly any furniture. There were five bean-bag chairs, all different colours, blue, red, black, yellow, brown. In the corner of the room was a computer with different types of software and gadgets spread on a desk. On the far side was a couch with blankets and pillows. Then in the middle of the room was a drum set.

"So are you gonna play or what!" Renkotsu shouted.

"what!" Sango was freak she had never auditioned for anything but soccer.

"All you have ta do is play a full song of guitar. Bankotsu will help by playing drums to it, k?" Suikotsu said sensing her awkwardness.

Oh! And I'll sing!" Jakotsu added.

* * *

Sango walked home after that. Jakotsu said he'd phone and tell her if she made it. She let a sigh escape her mouth. She was looking down at her feet, not noticing the world moving around her as she walked home. 

She didn't expect to get in, knowing how Renkotsu felt about her, and Jakotsu probably didn't want his cousin in the band with him, and Suikotsu and Bankotsu probably didn't want a girl in the band for obvious reasons.

She really wasn't paying attention tho where she was going because the next thing she knew she walked into some one. Thank God this guy wasn't clumsy. He caught her shoulders before she could fall. She was brought out of her daze by this to see a really attractive boy holding her shoulders gently, but firm enough to hold her distracted, off balance figure.

"Sorry " she said blushing. Boy was he hot!

"No problem are you alright." he asked.

He had such a deep and mellow voice. His raven hair was short and shinny, and his eyes were so mezmerizing, they were a mix of violet and colbalt. she was hooked!

"What's your name?"

"Sango."

"Well, Sango, I'll see you at school tomorrow."he waved and walked off.She could not believe how hot he was, she felt shallow but oh well! Then it hit her, she didn't even know his name. He was still in yelling range.

"Hey! wait what's your name?" she yelled. He must of heard her cause he turned and shouted back.

"Miroku."

* * *

After everyone left his house he locked the dood and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

They had decided to let her join to his relief. He wasn't sure why but he wanted her in the band. She was really good at guitar and she liked the same bands as him.

He turned on the radio to listen to music. Oddly the song made him think of her. he didn't know why but it did. "But why am I still thinking of her." He asked himself.

He untied his hair and looked in the mirror. He saw the reflection of a young man. Well tanned, indigo eyes, and long jet black hair.

He collapsed on his bed when Stupid entered. Her soft brown tail lightly wagging, her tongue dripping with saliva.She walked to him, her paws grasped the matress to support her. She got on the bed triumphantly. She sensed Bankotsu's Frustracion and placed her tongue on his cheek.

Sadly that didn't help. Here he was girlfriendless, in love with a girl. And instead of her kissing him or any other girl for a matter, Stupid a dog is right beside him, licking him after her tongue has touched God knows what.

He turned to face the sloppish monster of fur sitting on her bed. He swooped the dog into his arms and scrached her belly."Y'know, Stupid, I think she's pretty talanted." the dog said nothing in reply, just sat there happy with the attention she recieved.He released her and plopped his head onto the pillow.

"Good night, Stupid!" He closed his eyes and went to sleep _'i will get her heart.' _he smirked and went to sleep with out a trouble.

_ ** Don't you make a move tonight  
You can only stagger  
Once shes got you in her sight  
You're the one shes after**_

Shes the blade and you're just paper  
You're afraid cause shes got closer  
You're back-steppin and she's back-stabbing everything in your life

She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back  
She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back  
  
**_ One by one you count the fights  
Doesn't even matter  
That shes got you by surprise  
Misery's your master_**

Shes the blade and you're just paper  
You're afraid cause shes got closer  
Your back-steppin and shes out wrecking everything in your life

She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back  
She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back

She stole everything  
She controlled everything  
She stole everything  
She controlled everything

Shes the blade  
Shes the blade  
Shes the blade and you're the paper  
Shes the blade and you're just...

Shes the blade and you're just paper  
You're afraid cause shes got you closer

She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back  
She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back

She stole everything  
She controlled everything  
She stole everything  
And controlled everything 

* * *

_**Notes:** _I know i'm sorry i forced you to read some lyrics but good lyrics right? anyways if you find that you have fallen in love with this song and MUST add it to your mp3s and ipods, instead of searching the internet or hunting me down. The band is; Sugarcult

the song; She's The Blade

i am not a member of this band or even related so please resist the urge to sue me. if you really don't like it tell me, please don't try hunting me down because as much as i would like to meet you it would not be safe for you, because my precious puppy Storm has just eaten an Bean Cassarole. I suggest you run whille you still can. :(review or email me! ;)


	3. Sango& Bankotsu in trouble

**Chapter#3**

**Sango's and Banktosu in trouble...**

Sango went to Bankotsu's house as usual for band practice. This time she had dog biscuits for Stupid. As she reached the door, she inhaled the air and prepared to open the door. Before she had time to touch the door knob, the door suddenly swooshed open. Sango winced and braced herself for the monstrous mutt. Nothing happened. She waited.

"What the hell are you doing!" Bankotsu asked. She opened her eyes, then looked over his shoulder _" no Stupid?"_

"Where's Stupid?" she asked hoping that maybe the sold her.

"She went to the vet's, she's getting spayed."

"ouch"

"so she won't be able to have puppies"

"Best of luck to her." Sango cheered. Personally one Stupid was bad enough.

"Well, the other's aren't here yet." He said, signaling for her to enter. As she did he shut the door.

She followed him to the basement. Then he suddenly grabbed her guitar. She was caught off guard.

"I'll carry it for you." He said. She blushed and swiftly turned her head to begin down the stairs. The basement was still the same except that there was a pizza on the old coffee table. The aroma smelt like heaven. She hadn't eaten at lunch, since she had soccer try-outs ( Plus you can never tell what was really put in the food). She felt saliva collecting behind her lips. Man, would she like a slice of it.

To bad her body agreed with her. The next thing she knew a loud grumbling noise came out. She was so embarrassed and horrified. She wrapped her arms around her stomach in hopes of concealing the noise.

Bankotsu turned to see where the noise came from. At first he thought it was himself, but when he turned to Sango she had a look of guilt spread across her face.

"You can grab a slice if you want." Before he could finish his sentence she was already standing over the box. He walked over to her. Apparently, she was hungry. She flipped the lid of the box and grabbed a slice.

He just kept staring at her _'man, is she cute.' _He thought. He didn't know what he liked about her more. Her eyes, her lips, her taste in music? AH! She was taking over his mind.

"When are the guys coming?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh? Oh…um… later" he said. That means he was with Sango till they came here. Man he was in trouble. So many raunchy ideas came to mind. He shook it off. "Probably 6;30"

"What aw-man I got to go. I got homework." Sango said as she ran up the stairs.

He heard the door slammed behind her. She was gone. He sighed and slumped into the couch. He felt slightly relieved that she was gone. Whenever she was around he had to remind himself to breath.

* * *

Sango quickly ran the brush through her hair. Her parents were going out for a week. She and Kohaku were going to stay at their aunt's house. She couldn't wait, a whole week with her cousins! That could only mean one thing…Party! She grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs towards the door. 

Her aunt was waiting outside in her car for the girl. Sango ran out and jumped into the car. Her aunt was so cool. She wasn't her average aunt she was…different. Her licience plate read " 1 hot mama". She had long red fingernails to match her lipstick. Her hair was boldly streaked with red. And she was most always mistaken for a thirty year old.She and Mrs.Ogata managed a hair salon together. That's why both boys had long hair. If they ever cut it their mothers would flip.

"So are you going to the sleep over at Bankotsu's tonight?" Her aunt asked.

She hadn't heard of it. So that was probably a no. They probably didn't want her to go anyways.

"No, just hearing 'bout it." She didn't know what to say to her aunt.

'Well, I guess you get a night to relax."

"Yup." Sango didn't want to relax she wanted to do something fun. And the last thing she wanted to do was study.

They were coming up to the house. It was a yellow brick house with ivy climbing up the walls. The door was a simple aluminum door painted white. It was so familiar to her. Some of her childhood memories took place in this house. She knew what lay in every room.

She grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. She entered after her aunt and plopped her bag down beside another bag.

* * *

Minutes later Jakotsu came running down the stairs, clearly in a rush. In one swoop he apprehended one of the bags and dashed out the door with a slam. Sango sighed_ 'he's probably off to the party.'_ She walked into the living room an slumped into the closest chair. It made her feel sick that she had to stay home and find ways to entertain herself. Her aunt had taken Kohaku upstairs to dye his hair. Leaving Sango to just read the t.v. guide and wait for Jakotsu to come back.

* * *

Jakotsu dropped his bag in the basement of the Ogata house. It was 7:00 now and all the guys were there now. Suikotsu and Renkotsu seated themselves in the bean bag chairs as far away from Mukotsu as possible. He didn't know that he was replaced yet and they didn't want to tell him. Mukotsu could get on anyone's nerves. He went up to girl and randomly and groped them, he could be a real bug sometimes. Which made it a little easier to dismiss him. 

"Did you guys see that sub we had for English, Ms.Tsubaki, man was she a knock out." Mukotsu said nudging Renkotsu in the arm.

"Ew…Mukotsu she's a teacher." Suikotsu said with a disgusted expression.

"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot you only look at Kikyo." Mukotsu said in an impassive way.

"Shut up!" Suikotsu yelled. He didn't like Mukotsu making fun of the fact that he like Kikyo.

"Will you guess shut up! C'mon we're suppose to have fun." Bankotsu said, not even turning his head as he played his video game with Jakotsu.

Jakotsu hated playing video games with Bankotsu , mostly because he always lost. When he played against Sango he always won. He remembered that he had brought sodas for the guys. A perfect excuse to quit playing video games.

"Hey, Bankotsu, I brought some soda want one ?"

"Um..Sure."

"Get one of the guys to play for me .K"

"I can."

"But then you'd be playing yourself, how'd that work."

"One way to find out." Bankotsu smirked as he grabbed both controllers. Jakotsu went to his bag to get the sodas. But once he opened it his jaw dropped. Inside the bag were, a girls school uniform, soccer outfit, feminine p.js and others female clothing.

"Huh?"

The others came to investigate. Over their friend's shoulder they could see the reason for their friends shock. They all felt very awkward . Mukotsu pushed his hand into the bag and pulled out a sports bra with glee.

"Jakotsu, is this Tsuna's?" Mukotsu asked with pure happiness.

"Um…Well." He studdered, he didn't want to tell Mukotsu about his cousin, Sango.

"No, it can't be, Tsuna would only wear more feminine lingerie, this is someone else's," Mukotsu said disheartened but then lightened up, "But who's?"

Jakotsu was in panic, he looked towards Bankotsu to see that he had stopped playing his videos games and looked at his friend, Fully comprehended whose clothes they were.

"Um…Jakotsu, I need to … Um…call someone. k?" Bankotsu ran upstairs to the nearest phone to call Sango to pick up her bag. He dialed the number feeling anticipation. He felt his hand slip on the phone. His throat was getting dry. It was too late to hang up because on the other end was Sango.

"Hello?"

"Hi, uh…Sango."

"Oh, hi Bankotsu, what's up?"

"Um, Jakotsu has your bag of clothes, could you bring over his bag?"

"Uh..Sure." He heard the other end hang up. He placed the phone on its cradle and went upstairs to run the brush through his hair and but on some deodorant.

* * *

Sango grabbed the bag and walked over to Bankotsu's house. As soon as she entered the house a new strange boy greeted her. He was quite short but that didn't give him the excuse to just look at her chest. Sango stiffened when she realized he was looking at her chest. She folded her arms over so she felt a little less exploited. Bankotsu came shortly, to see Sango's distress. 

Bankotsu tried to think of an excuse to get him to leave Sango alone. If he said she was a nun, there'd be a slight chance he would have some respect for a nun.

"Who are you?" He said still refusing to look up at the girl.

"She's a-" Bankotsu started but was surprisingly interrupted by Sango.

"I'm Bankotsu's girlfriend, so can you please look up at my face instead of my chest!?" she said a little aggravated.

Bankotsu was so shocked, he felt like he was going to faint. She called him her….Boyfriend! He shook it off. Then to make it even worse she walked up to Bankotsu and embrace him in a hug. He stiffened up, she felt so soft.

"Right, Bankotsu?" Sango asked.

"um…Yeah. Of … Course."

Mukotsu looked suspicious, "Okay, prove it!"

"P-Prove it?" Sango stammered

"Yeah, kiss your little boyfriend. I mean you guys must of made out a thousand times."

This was going to be difficult….


	4. Alway & Never

_**Chapter #4**_

**"Always & Never"**

Sango looked up at Bankotsu and gulped down the lump in her throat. Bankotsu just smiled and then winked. She was confused, but when he wrapped his arms around her she felt like she would scream! He pulled her close to him and looked deeply into her dark brown eyes. They were so close that he could feel her heart beat. He then lunged for her lips. They were so warm on his.

Time was frozen. They ignored the world, nothing matter but them. She, being so soft and warm in his arms and him being so strong and protective with her in his grasp. But this feeling of wholeness was short lived….

"Bankotsu what's taking you so lon-" Renkotsu was in complete shock.

"Wow…" Was all Suikotsu could say.

When Jakotsu came up he was completely freaked.

"Sango what are you doing?" Jakotsu shouted.

Just then Bankotsu mom came down stairs to see all the commotion, where it was oblivious to see that it was her son and Sango were the cause of it.

"Bankotsu!" At this the two broke, both with a fresh flush on both their faces.

* * *

Mrs.Ogata had taken Bankotsu upstairs to talk to him. Jakotsu had went outside with Sango to talk to her also. Leaving Mukotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu in the hall. All were confused by what they saw. They were in silence until Renkotsu finally spoke… 

"Wow, what a tart." He spat with disgust. The other two boys looked at him still confused.

"What do you mean?" Suikotsu asked.

"Didn't you know, that asshole, Miroku likes her. I heard he's planning on taking her on a date."

"What! B-but Bankotsu –"

"Miroku's a jock, he doesn't give a crap. Knowing that Bankotsu likes her would make her even more of a trophy." Renkotsu spoke in such an impassive tone.

* * *

After the sleep over, the week went by quite dull, except for the fact that he had bought two tickets to see Falloutboy featuring a guest appearance from Panic! At the disco. He was planning on asking Sango to go with him. She'd be so excited and have so much fun. And her whole face would light up and she'd wrap her arms around his neck and press her oh so soft lips on his. 

As he made his way to his locker he heard a familiar giggling near his locker. He knew it must be Sango, she had such a cute laugh. But who was making her laugh? As he turned the corner he felt his heart tighten.

There near his locker was Sango with Miroku. She was smiling as Miroku leaned over her and whispered something into her ear, which caused her to blush and playfully slap him. Miroku had a wide grin on his face from her reaction and placed a slithering arm around her waist, creating less space between the two.

Bankotsu felt so sick. How dare that disgusting, perverted son of a bitch, Miroku touch his girl. He sighed how could he think that, Sango wasn't his girl. He just helped her out of a tight situation yesterday, that's all it was. But he didn't it want it to just be that. He looked over the corner again to see that now Miroku was leaving and Sango was opening her locker to get her books.

Bankotsu took a deep breath then walked towards the lockers, trying to hide his emotion from the girl. His hand trembled on the lock slowly turning the knob to the correct numbers. _'how could she fall for that jackass!'_ he couldn't understand. He felt so angry, so frustrated, so sad, so empty. At this moment he wanted to just burst! He wanted to give her a good talk about Miroku and how he'd just use her to get what he wants. And it wasn't her nice personality…

Sango could see that Bankotsu was upset about something, she just didn't know what. She hoped it wasn't something she had done. She loved Bankotsu he was her best friend and she wanted to share her good news with him. Miroku had asked her out. She wanted to share this with him, and maybe brag about going to the Fallout boy concert. _'Bankotsu is gonna be so jealous' _she had a grin spread across her face.

"Hey Bankotsu! How are you." She asked in a really cheery tone, which was disturbing him knowing that it was because of Miroku she smiled. He felt like crap, But he didn't want to be a jerk and hurt her.

"I'm good and you." He said avoiding her beautiful face.

"Yes! I got a date for Friday! With Miroku! EEEE!" She was so happy.

"Cool." Bankotsu said not wanting to talk to her.

"And…. We're going to see….FALLOUTBOY!" She screamed like a crazy fan, which of course she was…

Bankotsu could not believe it. He was going to take her to that concert and some quarterback was gonna take her. He could not take it! Still trying to keep his composure he tried not to lash out at this.

"What! B-but I just bought two tickets and was gonna take you!" he said still alittle shocked.

Sango paused and looked at him. _'What he was going to take…me?'_ did he... like her? Of course not, he was her best friend, there's a very important rule that friends are NOT suppose to date. But… She wanted to. Ever since they kissed she longed to feel his warm embrace.

"Really? Oh… Well you're a lady's man, you could easily find someone to take." She said giving him a reassuring smile and patting him on the shoulder.

He didn't want her to feel like he had a grudge against her. He looked up into her beautiful smile and smiled back. She then took her hand off his should and walked off to second period's class. She then turned around and shouted something back.

"C'ya at lunch!" She said and turned the corner to get to English.

Once he was sure she was gone, he screamed into his locker, hoping all the anguish would leave his soul. It did for a short time. Once he retrieved his book it came again as anger. He slammed his locker shut and punched it hard. She hurt him so badly. It felt like a small razor slowly cutting through his flesh drawing malice blood. He wanted that razor to be real so that he could finish the job and end it all, so he wouldn't have to any more Mirokus, stealing his girl, so he wouldn't have to see anymore Sangos stealing his heart. He wanted his life to end his life so badly. He felt depression.

He felt the unfamiliar feel of burning taking over his eyes. A small salty tear fell onto his binder making it oblivious, he was crying. HE felt somewhat relieved no one was in the halls. Class had started but he needed a break. He fell to his knees. He leaned himself against the locker. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and searched for his Mp3. Once he pulled it out he turned it on and franticly searched for the song he needed...

**_"This was my fate, giving in  
To your lips, to your eyes  
I should have known  
It would come back to haunt me  
Crooked smile, the reflection in your eyes  
That shows my weakness for  
Beautiful mistakes,  
Something that I know you've seen before,  
I'm not the first  
Set the trap, I'm falling for it every time _**

I can't believe  
Everyone knew from the start  
This would come back to haunt me  
I can't stand to see you now!  
How could I ever trust you?"

Jakotsu was surprised when he saw his friend sitting on the floor. He walked over to him.

"Bankotsu are you nut! You could get caught by-oh…" Jakotsu walked closer and realized his friend was not listening, he had shut himself out from the real world. His face was cold and emotionless. Bankotsu only did this when he was thinking about something depressing. Jakotsu sat himself beside his friend.

"Do ya want to talk about it?" He asked cautiously. Bankotsu didn't reply. There was a long silence.

"I don't think I can take it anymore. I.I just want to die." He was emotionless, not even flinching. But Jakotsu did, he took on a look of shock.

"What! Why!" He said.

Bankotsu sighed and looked down at his Mp3. "She did it. She broke my heart I think."

"Who?" Jakotsu asked suspiciously.

"Sango. I saw her with Miroku!" Bankotsu cried. He placed his head in his hands.

Jakotsu didn't know what to say. Sango was his cousin and Bankotsu was his friend. They spent so much time together how didn't he notice this. It was so oblivious. And he didn't know what to do.

All he knew was that there would probably be some tension at band practice tonight….

**_"Take it back to the streets,  
I'll start again  
I'll never look back,  
I'll never look back, back_**

**_How do you feel?  
I bet you don't feel anything!  
Don't have a heart attack  
Don't have a heart attack  
But I won't stop you_**

**_Flying high, razor blades make perfect lines,  
On just about anything you want  
Broken pores spill out, everything you want to say,  
It shows my weakness for_**

**_Falling in love with  
My wallowing despair that shines in black  
It consumes me, I'll take it back  
I'll build it back to what it was_**

**_I can't believe everyone knew from the start  
This would come back to haunt me  
I can't stand to see you now!  
How could I ever trust you?_**

**_Take it back to the streets,  
I'll start again  
I'll never look back,  
I'll never look back, back_**

**_How do you feel?  
I bet you don't feel anything!  
Don't have a heart attack  
Don't have a heart attack  
But I won't stop you_**

**_I can't believe everyone knew from the start  
This would come back to haunt me  
I can't stand to see you now!  
How could I ever trust you?_**

**_Cut me out, of your life  
Like its nothing, like I'm nothing!  
Make believe you can love,  
That it's better, that your better!_**

**_Part of me is gone  
You've taken  
You've taken  
You've taken  
You've taken_**

**_Part of me is gone,  
You've taken  
You've taken  
Pieces from me_**

**_Take it back to the streets,  
I'll start again  
I'll never look back,  
I'll never look back, back_**

**_How do you feel?  
I bet you don't feel anything!  
Don't have a heart attack  
Don't have a heart attack  
But I won't stop you_**

**_You won't stop, you'll never change  
You won't stop, you'll never change"_**

**_

* * *

_**Thanx for reading this! i stayed up 'til 2:00 A.M writting this so I reall yo hope you like this one. to tell you the truth i felt really bad for Bankotsu and didn't like this chapter. but the show must go one and it will get better...i hope lol! 

it you like the song it is also one of my faves and it's called

"Always and Never" by Silverstein

Surprise, Surprise i always listen to 'em and chose to call this chapter after it. plus. i then forsed you guyz to read some dumd lyrics ...sorry :(

please! please review this chapter. Reveiws keep me going, flames keep me fighting.;)


	5. My Bleeding Heart

Finally! my computer let me upload! woo-hoo, i think this is the second-last chapter to this story.And as a treat( well for me I guess) I made the second half a sonfic to the best song( Nails for Breakfast Tacks for Snacks) if u like the lryics contact me and i'll send u the song( it's different from the c.d version lol). Anysways no I present to you the long overdue chapter...

**_My Bleeding Heart..._**

* * *

For the rest of the week Bankotsu tried to avoid Sango until band practice. There he would have no choice but to look at her beautiful smile.

Today he walked home with Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Sango and Kikyo. Apparently Suikotsu had finally worked up the nerve to ask Kikyo out. He was going to take her to see a movie, while Bankotsu had to go to the concert with Jakotsu. He wasn't upset by that, but Sango would be there with Miroku.

As the walked home Kikyo and Suikotsu went their separate way from the group. Now it was just Renkotsu, Sango, Jakotsu and of course himself. It was pretty quiet, except for Jakotsu who was in a deep coversation with…well, no one about the lunch lady.

"I mean really does she have to wink at me! And if she doesn't her mole does its- its ….Disgusting!"

Renkotsu sighed, finally Jakotsu SHUT UP. Renkotsu was content for the rest of the walk.

Once they finally made it to the house they started practice. That's all Bankotsu wanted to do, practice then get Sango out of his head. He grasped the drum sticks and sat himself down behind his drum set.

His eye were fixed on Sango, he felt disgusted having her so close to him. How could she be so ignorant to his feelings for her. But to make it worse he felt guilt. The guilt he shouldn't have felt , the guilt the he had never told her how he felt for her.

His heart was pounding inside of his chest. She was the only one for him and she was now with Miroku. That guy really got on his nerves, what did Sango see in that asshole.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Jakotsu.

"So Bankotsu what song do you want to Practice tonight?" Jakotsu asked. He thought that might cheer him up.

Bankotsu was so angry at this point , all he wanted was to get revenge. He smirked.

"I don't know either "Tainted Love", "Love will tear us apart" or "Bleeding Mascara" you choose," He looked directly at Sango, "Renkotsu."

"I thinks it's about time we sing "Bleeding Mascara"." Renkotsu said with hardly any emotion, though he was content with the idea the he was asked.

Sango didn't feel comfortable singing that song. She had never heard of it. How was she going to be able to practice? She looked towards Bankotsu. "B-but I don't know that song…"

"Well your going to have to learn now." Bankotsu said with no emotion at all. She looked towards Jakotsu.

"K. For this song Renkotsu sing the verses and I sing the chorus. It's like the song from the "Nightmare Rollarcoaster"." Jakotsu said.

Sango remembered the song it wasn't her absolute favourite. It was what you'd call Hardcore or maybe even deaf metal. And also remembered the she would have to begin the song. Slowly her fingers strummed the cords then once she knew the beginning cords she began the song…

A wraith with an angels body.  
A demon with a smile of gold.  
You soul-sucker.  
I wont become like you.  
A killer with the perfect weapons,  
crystal eyes and a heart of coal.  
You soul-sucker.

I wont lose myself in you.

She felt sweat begin to develop on her forehead. This song was really difficult. But then she heard her cousin's voice. It made her feel a little bit more comfortable.

Look how pretty she is, when she falls down.  
Now theres no beauty in bleeding mascara. Her lips are quivering  
like a withering rose, shes back again.

The song was too hard she needed to hear first. She was now only getting a headache. She looked at Renkotsu, his interest in this song was amazing. Jakotsu seemed to just be bored, but he did do a good job with such a song. Then Bankotsu he pounded the drum was such raw emotion.

Sango became suspicious. Why would Bankotsu choose a song like this, or even let Renkotsu choose. Was Bankotsu angry? With who? Suddenly a recollection of the whole week flooded her mind. This week she hadn't spent much time with him. And when she tried to talk to him he never looked at her or he would just walk away, but why?

This was too confusing and trying to remember to play her instrument was becoming a challenge. Slowly her vision was blurring, she was now dizzy. She shutdown completed and collapsed.

The other were horrified. Only a few short minutes ago she was well, and playing the guitar, now she lay on the ground, pale as a goth. It was freaky. Bankotsu jumped up and ran upstairs to get her some water and advil. Sango began to stir slowly opening her eyes. All she saw were blurs, shades and colours mixing together, like when you spin really fast. She got up pretty fast, but found out that was a bad idea. Luckily Jakotsu had been there to steady her.

Bankotsu came down with the water and advil. When Sango saw him descend down the stairs she then felt an odd feeling of disgust and uncomfort with him near. She winced and then tensed up. She didn't like or understand why her very best friend was mad with her.

"Sango are you alright, you hit your head pretty hard." Jakotsu asked out of pure concern.

Sango looked at Bankotsu, his hide showed no emotion, no happiness, no sorrow, no anger just a blank look. It hurt her so much. She felt a burning sensation forming over her eyes. She turned to her cousin.

"I need to go home, I'm not feeling so good." Sango whispered, barely audible.

Renkotsu wasn't going to let her have her way so he bursted out, "WHAT! Are you kidding me? That fall hardly counts as a reason to go home. My god what a wimp, I new a little princess like you should have never been able to join the band. Band practise is-" He was cut off by Sango.

"SHUT-UP! Okay? Is it that hard for you? YOU'RE A POSER! YOU CLAIM TO BE HARD CORE YET YOUR IN A FUCKING INDIE BAND! Now I'm out." She said. She walked by Bankotsu with out even acknowledging him then ran out of the house.

Sango ran straight home, not stopping to catch her breath. She couldn't stop until she collided with the door. That's when she broke down. She slid to the floor of her porch, her fragile figure leaning against the artificial ice. Goose bumps grew on her flesh. It had begun to rain. Slowly soothing her. Watch your mouth  
**_Oh, oh, oh  
Because your speech is slurred enough  
That you just might swallow your tongue  
I'm sure you'd want, want to give up the ghost  
With just a little more poise than that_**

Sango slowly got up, wiping away the tears. She walked into the house, up the stairs to her room to get ready for her date with Miroku. But she felt weird about the whole thing, when she first saw him she couldn't stop thinking about him, now she this feeling of wrongness. She felt that maybe heart had two boys in it, Miroku and someone else.

**_Or was it God who chokes  
In these situations, running late?  
No, no, he called in  
Or was it God who chokes  
In these situations, running late?  
No, no, he called in_**

Sango sighed _'that's stupid how can I love **two** boys?'_ She walked into washroom to take a quick shower before Miroku came. The water felt so warm and soft on her skin. She dug her nails into her hair, lathering the suds of shampoo over her scull. She closed her eyes and remember the time she kissed someone and felt whole. It was only a week ago

And his lips were so warm and sweet. But it wasn't Miroku's kisses that fulfilled her, but… Her eyes burst open, she knew who it was.

**_The hospice is_**  
**_A relaxing weekend getaway  
Where you're a cut above all the rest  
Sick and sad patients  
On first name basis with all the top physicians _**

Prescribed pills  
To offset the shakes  
To offset the pills  
You know you should take  
It a day at a time

She got out of the shower and walk to her room, barely paying attention. She blankly dropped the towel and headed towards her bed, where her clothes were thrown for tonight.

_**That's when you stu-stu-stutter something profound  
To the support on the line  
And with the way you've been talking  
Every word gets you a step closer to hell**_

She chose to wear a green pleaded skirt with a pink t-shirt with green boots. She grabbed her sweater and waited by the door for Miroku to come and pick her up.

I am  
Alone in this bed, house, and head  
And she never fixes this  
But at least she...

She felt her chest tighten with nervousness. She saw Miroku's car pull into the drive way. She tried to look as calm as possible. Could she pull it off?

I am  
Alone, in this bedroom  
She never fixes this  
But at least she...

She watched as he got out of the car and walked to the door where she was waiting. She opened the door, smiling.

"So are you ready to go?" he asked placing his hands in his back pockets.

She never opened her mouth, but answered him with a nod and a "mhm". He shut the door behind her and walked her to the car, opening the door for her the closing it before walking to the driver's side.

**_Prescribed pills  
To offset the shakes  
To offset the pills  
You know you should take  
It a day at a time_**

**_  
Prescribed pills  
To offset the shakes  
To offset the pills  
You know you should take  
It a day at a time _**

The hospice is  
A relaxing weekend getaway  
Where you're a cut above all the rest  
Sick and sad patients  
On first name basis with all the top physicians

* * *

Well that's it! But wait a voting! gasp

Dear Readers,

For the next chapter their will be a song at the end, YOU choise the song and make up ( srry for rap fans no-go) The choices are as following...

"Count Yourself In"- ten second epic( they have a video)

"A little less sixteen candles a little more touch me"- Falloutboy(video)

"MakeDamnSure"-Taking Back Sunday(video)

"My Way Home is Through You"- Mcr

so vote! come on the polls are open people!


	6. Look after you

* * *

**Look after You**

It was and awkward drive to the concert, neither of them spoke. Sango kept her head low as she fiddle with a loose string from the hem of her skirt. It wasn't that interesting but she needed something to distract her. It's not that she didn't want to talk to Miroku it was just that she didn't know what to say.

She couldn't stop thinking about Bankotsu. She hated him. How could he be so cruel to her? He was her best friend and he didn't have the guts to tell her what was going on. But yet she was the one that felt guilty and she didn't know why.

Miroku grabbed her hand, pulling Sango out of her daze and shocking her. He turned to her and smiled, she followed suit and smiled back. She didn't want to hurt the guy but she was worried he might break her heart. But, of coarse, she wouldn't be the first. She knew of his reputation. But it couldn't be true some upset ex-girlfriend probably made it all up to make them selves feel better. She blushed after thinking it all out but she still pulled her hand free of his.

They had finally arrived at the concert and weren't surprised at the amount of people. The street was filled with people waiting to get to the concert. Sango helped herself out of the car and walked beside Miroku. It was really nice of him to take her to the concert. Sango wrapped her arm around Miroku's in hope that they wouldn't get separated.

It was a long line up to the front doors. Sango leaned up against the wall of the concert hall. Miroku let out a huge overly dramatic sigh, "you sure don't talk much." He stated with a laugh. Sango looked at him and gave a weak smile.

The line was moving surprisingly quickly. In no time they were at the front of the line. A large man stood in front of the door glaring at them, his arms crossed over his chest. Then in an instant he snatched the tickets out of Miroku's hand. Miroku cried. "Hey! Give 'em back!". The man studies them for a minute then handed them back and let them pass.

Once inside, it was obviously there were a lot of Falloutboy fans. The hall was packed! Miroku grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her through the crowd. Miroku had to push people out of the way to get to the auditorium, where the concert was being held. It was a large and dark room. It had a large stage made of oak and adorned by a few simple stage lights. In the on corner was a bar with only 3 or so neon signs.

More people began flooding into the concert hall. Soon it was filled with people. The concert was about to begin. A loud booming sound from the speakers echoed through out the hall. The lights darkened and were replaced by show lights that flied around the room, flashing reds, purples, blues, greens, and oranges in all directions.

Sango's eyes followed the one blue light, It had lead her to a familiar face. She looked at him with sorrow, he had hurt more than anyone ever could of. He was suppose to be her best friend and she expected him to tell him what was wrong. But right now he was too busy to notice her stare since he was flirting with a peppy young girl from their school.

The girl had her hand on her hip and the other twirling in her long raven hair. She was a really pretty girl and she was a proud cheerleader, seeing that she was still wearing her little uniform.

Sango turned herself away from him so that she would be looking at Miroku. He liked her not Bankotsu. And she felt the same way, right?

-

Bankotsu knew Sango saw him with that girl, which was making things worse. But it wasn't his fault the girl just came up to him and started a conversation with him. So it wasn't his fault. Right?

Bankotsu then remembered that she came to the concert on a date with Miroku. So why should he care if she saw him with the other girl. Maybe she'd know how he felt now.

The concert had begun. Cheers, screaming, squealing rang out through the hall. The concert had started. Miroku had gone to get them drinks leaving Sango by herself. She was left on her own. She released a sigh. She was bored, this was supposed to be a date.

Ten minutes had gone by and he hadn't returned. She was starting to worry. She decided to go look for him.

Sango pushed by the other concert-goers in hopes of finding Miroku. She noticed a few went to her school. Then she saw him again. Bankotsu, he turned his attention to her, but she turned away. He was the last person she needed to see.

As she pushed another person out of her way she stopped. There was Miroku. Not alone. In his tight embrace was a young woman. Sango stood there, shocked by horror and regret. His head was bent over hers into a passionate kiss filled with lust.

Sango felt a lump develop in her throat blocking any words from escaping. Her stomach filled with unsettling anger. She stormed up to Miroku- that jerk- and slapped him hard with all her fury. She turned sharply and an ran towards the opposite direction as hot water fogged her eyes.

Bankotsu saw the whole thing and he couldn't help but smirk, that jack-ass got what was coming to him. Bankotsu walked up to Miroku- who was stilled in shock from the slap- and stopped in front of him. As soon as Miroku acknowledged his presence he threw a punched to his gut, leaving his knock to the floor.

"leave her alone." He muttered lightly but just loud enough for Miroku to here. Then turned. He didn't want to spend anymore time with this son of a bitch as necessary.

He walked outside of the building searching through the dim lights of the alley for the girl of his dreams. Sure enough there she was, crouched by the rusty brick wall, head down and arms wrapped around her knees. She looked so fragile, like one false word would break her. Should he even confront her? Yes, he had to he couldn't hide it anymore. She needed to hear him out whether she was ready or not.

He sighed aloud. He saw her head flinched at the sudden sound. She turned her head to him, still hiding her face under her hair.

He took another deep breathed and walked to her.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

"Can I sit?"

She shrugged as response. He lowered himself beside her.

"I sorry." He mumbled looking at her half-face. She just shrugged again. This was tormenting, she acted so lifeless like someone just took her spirit- and she gave it up without struggle.

He had a feeling her knew why. Hesitantly he placed his hand under her jaw. Gently turning her face to his. Her skin was soft under his calloused palm, but also wet. With his other hand he pulled her soft, lightly tangled hair away from her face. She was beautiful- a miserably beautiful. Her creamy skin; damp and warm from her tears. Her eyes were still that pretty chocolate brown, only glazed over and more red. But her lips still plump and tempting as ever. He was mesmerized.

She felt his gaze, and blushed. She pulled her face away to look at her knees.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you_

"Wait." His voice soft, but deep . She flinched at the sound of his voice. It was like a quilt; comforting. She turned back to him, eyes filled with awes mixed with curiosity.

He chuckled lightly. Then pulled her face closer to his until his warm breath was tickling her nose. He lowered his head- closing that distance- so that his lips brushed against hers.

He then recoiled. Not wanting to insult her. Her eyes opened and focused on him with a confused expression.

"Bankot-" She was cut off as his lips captured hers again. She began leaning towards him and his hand went to the small of her back. She was completely caught off guard- but could she allow herself to pull away?

Her eyes clamped shut and her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms strong and protective. Yet in his lips were sorrow and she knew why- She hurt him. And she hurt him by making the wrong decision. She picked a stranger over her friend. She broke the kiss as her cries flew up her throat and her tears fell again- fresh with new sorrow.

His arm pulled her to his chest and his hand drawing comforting circles on her tense back.

He leaned his head back against the rough wall behind him and look up at the dark night sky. This moment was so painful, but yet there was a subtle tranquility to it; hope.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

"Sango…" he said voice barely a whisper. She looked up to him. He smiled and brushed a fallen tear from her jaw. "I won't ever leave you." She lifter her head to kiss his cheek and whisper "I know ." and then snuggled into his chest.

After what felt like and eternity of his heart racing he lifted her and walked to ward his car.

"I'm awake, you know." She said.

"I know" He said smiling smugly.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you_

When they got to his car, he adjusted her so that he could open her door. Then lightly put her in the passenger's seat. A warm smile broke across her face. He bent over her to do up her seat belt. She blushed and he pulled away. Shutting her door gently, he made his way to the driver's side.

He drove silently to her house. His hand finding her through the dark and her head finding his shoulder.

_If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly_

He pulled into her drive way. All the lights were off except the porch light. He turned to her and was surprised to see her sleeping- content with her dreaming. He Went to her side of the car and pulled her out a subtly as possibly, not wanting to wake her. Her weight was light.

The door to her house was open. He shifted her slightly again and opened the door carefully not wanting disrupt her families' slumber. It was dark inside as her carried her up the stairs to her room. The stairs creaked under their combined weight, making Bankotsu slightly nervous. I would be hard to explain to her parents why he was in her room.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
_

Gently he laid her on her bed. Smiling at his precaution and gentleness in not waking neither her nor her family.

He bent over her and gently kissed her temple then scribbled something on a note pad beside her bed.

_It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own_

After that he left her room and walked down the stairs towards his car.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh_

* * *

Well hope you liked this chapter , kinda a mushy huh? 


End file.
